


We'll Go Together

by teamacotar (starfallinginlove)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, F/M, Feysand very quick burn!, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There are still Fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/teamacotar
Summary: Feysand soulmate au set in the Victorian era for Team ACOTAR in the Fandom wars.Soulmate au where you have your soulmates last words tattooed on your wrist, only visible to you, so you only know that they are your soulmate when you die.Chapter 1 - starfallinginlove





	1. Be Happy Feyre

I opened my eyes to laboured breathing. I was crouched over a hospital bed, my back uncomfortably aching. My soon-to-be husband, Tamlin Springs, was in the infirmary with a serious infection and a sky-high temperature. The doctors didn't think he would survive the night.

A sheen of sweat coated the young man's brow, and I couldn't help but reflect on our relationship, seeing how peaceful the love of my life - probably my soulmate - looked. I had met Tamlin as a lower-class, human handmaid working for Tamlin's now-murdered mother Geneva. Geneva had been a stiff lady, fully aware of societies reflection and judgement of her due to her status as Queen of the Spring Court, one of the eight Fae sates of Prythian.

I had met Tamlin after his mother's death. Just as the palace workers were kicking out every servant due to security reasons (the whole of the Springs family being murdered in their sleep, suspected to be perpetrated by the Night family), Tamlin took one look at my dowdy self and thought just how beautiful I am. Personally, I think myself nothing particularly special, but Tamlin disagreed - he thought me the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, despite my scrappy work clothes and the dirt clinging to my body from the filthy servants quarters. He offered me a job - as his assistant no less - and didn't care when I was illiterate.

He proposed to me half a year into our relationship after I had jumped in front of a sword set to strike him in the heart. He had declared his love to me in the middle of the hospital as was bleeding out. Apparently, he was heartbroken when I died. So much so, that he brought me back. As a Fae. When I turned out to live, he was ecstatic, and pampered me within an inch of my life, yet, something tremendous had changed. He wouldn't let me out of his sight.

It was suffocating, guards blocking my every move. It was claustrophobic, locked in a castle with nowhere to go. And when I tried to fight Tamlin over it, he would get... angry. His rage and wrath sometimes were too much for me. I couldn't do anything to argue with him - I lost every time.

But that would always be the price I paid for loving him.

I shook my head as if trying to rid myself of the awful memories of our fights. The pain when that bookcase he slammed me into toppled over onto me. The sight of the scratch marks on the walls as I tried to fight him off. The look in his eyes when he made me tell him I loved him.

There had been a few occasions when I had lied to just get him off me.

However, I still loved him, as dubious as it was. And I was sure that it would get better once we were married. Once I was married to my husband; my soulmate.

Anyways, I couldn't be thinking that while the man in question was lying silently on the infirmary bed, blond hair plastered by sweat to his pasty (usually tanned) face. He was still a very handsome man, even in this state.

I shifted in the wooden chair, attempting to find a more comfortable position, and failing.

Just then, Tamlin let out an unguarded moan. It was the first time he had been conscious in the fever induced delirious state he was in.

"Tam?" I spoke softly, near his sickly face.

He moaned in response, clearly unable to form words.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, "Do you need anything?"

A brief shake of his head was the only indication of a reply. The vastness of this situation suddenly came to me. Tamlin was probably going to die, there was no going around that, and all I could do was watch.

There was no bullet to jump in front of on this occasion.

"I love you, Feyre," He grunted, fighting through the pain, "You are...my everything."

"No," I screamed, through tears, "You don't get to leave, Tamlin! Please don't go."

I thought for a while that that was it. Tamlin had slipped quietly into unconsciousness, as I gently rocked back and forwards in my seat, silently sobbing.

Without warning, he cracked open an eye and stared directly at me.

"Be happy, Feyre." He said.

His eyes didn't close again.

Without a moment of hesitation, I stumbled out of the room, as the walls closed around me. I needed to get out.

Now.

Lucien rushed over to me as I paced down the corridor. I must have looked a sight, unbounded, frizzy hair unwashed for days and tears running marathons down my face.

"Is he...?"

I nodded as I walked straight past him, my poufy dress hampering my efforts to get away as fast as possible.

I needed to get away _now_.

The carriage at the entrance of the Spring Court Manor was tempting, but I knew that the Coachman would just escort me back inside, under Tamlin’s instruction.

I breezed past him. I could deal with walking this off. The route back to the cosy house was something I knew off by heart. Although, due to Tamlin’s controlling nature, I only made it by a grand horse-drawn carriage, if at all.

I would have run up the few steps to the house if it hadn’t of been for the floral monstrosity I was wearing. Breathing out deeply, I pulled down on the bell.

Elain must have run to the door for how quickly she got to it. Her smile drifted away from her face as she saw my devastated appearance.

“Oh, Feyre,” She whispered under her breath, as she enveloped me in a startlingly firm hug.

She brought me into the sitting room with a hand resting on my back.

“I’ll get you some tea, love,” she said.

I watched her swish into the kitchen with effortless grace. Our mother, a human, married their father, Fae. This left our family outcasted, plus both Elain and Nesta with human ears, but the rest of the Fae characteristics, including immortality.

Me? Well, I was the product of a course of adultery that lasted over a year with a human man. Until Tamlin brought me back as Fae, I was human. And as a human, I was, quite frankly, treated like sewage by my own mother and father, both now dead. My mother by some horrendous disease and my father from drinking himself to death.

Elain came back with the tea, and as I sipped quietly, I couldn’t help but grieve.

Because Tamlin wasn’t my soulmate – his last words were not written on my arm.


	2. The Day We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by @a_court_of_tar_maf_and_war on instagram <3

My hair aches, from the flower pins and those small silver drops pins. But I can’t do anything about it, taking them out would ruin my look. I look down, at the terrific dress. It’s light green and dusty pink, covered with small flowers. The skirts are many and wide. It reminds me too much about Tamlin.

“Feyre” It’s Nesta's voice “Feyre, are you done?!”

“Almost!” I yell back. I take a step toward the door, and trip over. Stupid dress! That’s it. I don’t care about my look, I don’t even like it, and I don't suppose that  _ Cassie  _ will do either. I only need to drag a little with my sharp nails, and the ridiculous dress falls down round my feets. I go to the wardrobe, searching for better clothes. I don’t find anything that suits. All dresses has those light spring colours, and I don’t feel light. I feel dark. Dark like ashes, dark like the winter, dark like the night sky without stars.

I see a little shimmer, just in the corner of my eye. There, behind a yellow dress, hangs a dark dress. Dark like ashes, but with a little glitter. It looks like stardust. And it suits my mood perfectly well. A look in the mirror tells me that I really can’t keep those flower pins in my hair. I start pulling them down, and is just about to take one of the silver drop pins, when I realise they match my dress. Letting them be for the moment, I take down all the flower pins. Now, my hair is half up, half down, and it glimmer in silver. With that ash dress, I look like the darkness itself. But a beauty darkness, somehow, with that glitter and those silver drops. 

“Feeeeeeeeeeey-ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh,” shouts one of my sisters.

“Yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming” Squashing some of the flower pins with my shoes, I walk to the door.

  
  


“Oh, this is so jumpy. Why couldn’t we take the wagon instead?” Just before I open my mouth to answer her, I decide to just look out the window instead. Elain’s small talk is pretty lame by now because neither Nesta or I bother answering.

“Well, that would have taken too much time” Nesta surprises me by answering. “And I wouldn’t want to stay away from Cassie more than necessary” 

“What does he look like?” Now, it’s getting boring. I see a deer out there, eating grass. Seems like a pretty good fate.

“He has those warm hazel eyes” The sheep runs away, into the forest. Such a freedom. The deer could have ran away, just then, and never come back. It could have run to the hot deserts in south, or the rocky mountains in north. “His hair is dark, soft, shoulder length.” Oh, how wonderful it would have been. To be able to go where you want, do what you want. To be able to dream, about a future, which isn’t just the same as your mother and her mother and her mother before her. To be able to...“ And.. Oh, Elain he has wings. He is a fae.”

“A fae!?!” I scream, waking up from my daydreams. “No. No way. You saw how it ended with Tam”

“Well, that won’t stop me from going”

“Er, and why am I here then?”

“Well…” Nesta looks down “He kinda has two friends who… Yeah, they wanted to come, so I had to invite too as well, and…Um... Since you are my only real friends…” Nesta looks up, and it’s my turn to look down. Her only real friends. Well, Elain has a lot of girl friends who she meets every Saturday, gossiping and giggling, and I have the librarian (he is 63 and talk slow as a snail, but he talks about books and he lends me books, so now I’m on my way learning to read). But Nesta… She has no one.

“Sure, then,” I say.

  
  


The room smells spicy, smoky, cosy… A perfect restaurant smell. Still, something’s of. It might be the fact that everyone in here has pointed ears. Except Elain, Nesta and… Well, just the two of them. But I always make sure to bear my hair so that the pointed eyes can’t be seen.

“Well, where is  _ Cassie  _ then?” I ask.

“Oh, obviously not” After a last glance round the room, Nesta leads us to a corner table with six chairs. I pull out one of them to sit on when a male voice calls.

“Nestie!” Nesta turns around, fast as a doe when you accidentally step on a twig. I turn too. And see two male, with similar hazel eyes, dark hair, black leather wings and length. Though, one of them has longer hair and the others wings are a little bigger.

“Cassie!” Nesta cries out and runs to hug the male with smaller wings. He hugs her back. The other male comes to sit at the table. He pulls out the chair in the corner, opposite to Elain, two seats to the right of me.

“Hi,” Elain says, and gives a little smile. The male smiles back.

“Hello. I’m Azriel”

“Such a beautiful name. My name is Elain” She shyly looks into his eyes, and I see something gleam in there, something I haven’t seen in ages. I decide to not break their moment when Azriel turns to me.

“And what’s your name, then?”

“Um… I’m Feyre” I stammer “Elain, can’t you tell about your garden?” I know she is going to take it. She always does.

“Well, I have a garden” She begins, looking straight at Azriel. It’s the backyard, not very big, but I take care of it myself. No servants. I have planted…” She continues describing her garden, and I just look at her and half listen to be polite, cause I’ve heard this story before. A LOT of times. But, this time it seems different… The describing is more… Alive. Usually, she only describes what the flowers looks like and how she takes care of them. Now, she describes their stories. Why she bought them, what they looked like when they were smaller, how she has placed them in the garden so they would match each other, which flowers is her favourites. She is a great teller, and Az is a great listener. He looks at her all the time, nodding in the right places, comes with a question when it suits. I am pretty gripped by the story too, and hardly notice when Cassie and Nesta comes and sit. They take the two places on the other side of the table, beside Elain. Nesta sits closest to Elain, so I’m opposite Cassie. 

“Hi, love birds,” I say. When I have their attention, I continue “Nice to meet you, Cassie” Cassie smiles.

“Actually, my name is Cassian. Or Cass, if you prefer that. It’s Nestie here who refuse to call me that, so I came back with Nestie,” he smiles a little, “Sadly though, she seems to like that name.”

“Bastard” Nesta teases and punches him in his stomach. He doesn’t block it and gets a real surprise when he falls off the chair.

“Hey, now, that’s not mortal!” He rises, and looks closer at her ears “But that’s immortal. How comes that?” 

“Mortal mother, immortal father” Is Nesta's stiff answer. 

“So, what do you work with?” I ask Cassian.

“Er… Well, it’s a pretty long story… To take it short, I work with the army”

“I see” But I don’t see. It seems like he is hiding something.

“Hi, guys!” The voice comes from behind me, and I see both Cassian and Azriel turn around and smile.

“Nice of you to bother coming and eat with such low faes as us” Cass teases.

“In difference to you guys, I care about my job and don’t postpone it” The voice comes back with. I turn around to look. First I see the big wings, as big as Cassian’s but probably not bigger than Azriel’s. Then I see the jeans jacket and black pants. I gaze upwards, to his hair, identical to Azriel’s, if it wasn’t for… It seems to gleam, somehow, in blue and silver. When I gaze downwards, I don’t get to see his face, cause my eyes gets stuck in his. His eyes has a violet hue I never have seen before, especially not as eye colour. But it isn’t the colour that makes me gasp, it’s what is behind them. It feels like I could look into those eyes and see all of him, and he could see all of me.

But he doesn’t look at me. He looks at Elain, in her pink dress covered with flowers. Then he looks at Nesta, who looks back with her resting bitch-face, as if she is afraid he will take Cassian from her. He looks down at her red jacket and pants, and I think I can see a laugh in his eyes. Then he turns toward me. He takes in my dress, and the smile in his eyes grows bigger. Then he sees my face, and walks straight toward me. I smile a little, but he doesn’t smile back. He only lifts his arm and pulls back the hair that covers my ear.

“How… How did you know?”

“Well, just like your half-Fae sisters, you have those fae face features. But your eyes… They seem more alive…”

“Well, I say. Not even I could see that” Cassian says. But as I look straight into the males eyes, and he looks back, I’m sure that I can see something in his eyes that I haven’t seen in anyone before, neither fae or human.

“Well, who are you?” Nesta asks. Still looking at me, the male answers.

“I’m Rhysand. But call me Rhys.”

  
  


We have a nice evening. Rhys is sitting next to me, and we talk and laugh. Even if all the six of us is involved in the discussion, I feel my eyes searching his way too much, almost as Cassian looks at Nesta all the time. When we have eaten our dinner, and are about to order the dessert, Cassian gives Nesta a smile and asks if she want to go out and eat dessert with only him. She smiles and says yes, and the two of them leaves us. Elain decides to go to our hotel room, which leaves me with the two males.

“Goodbye,” Elain yells.

“See you!” I answer, just before the door closes.

“Well, that’s what I call kind. The two of them drag us here to their date and then leave” I say, a little grumpy.

“Isn’t this nice?” Rhys asks. I look away.

“Yeah, but I didn’t come here of free will”

“Huh? Two fae males, a little drunk, isn’t that all human - Or, well fae who behave as human - dreams?”

“I don’t behave as a human in that way,” I say, and look away as tears spring up in the corner of my eyes. I don’t want him here to see them. I don’t want him here at all, I want Tamlin. My Tam, who saved my life. My Tam, who gave me a better life. A free life, where I could dream, like the deer.

But when I think about it, I realise that life wasn’t free. It was safe. Maybe it’s time to leave the safety, and be free. I’m just about to say something flirty to Rhys, when.

“RHYSAND! AZRIEL! CA…. Where is Cassian?” I hardly have time to rise before both Azriel and Rhysand stands up, weapons I didn’t see during the whole dinner in their hands.

“Mor! What’s happened?” Rhysand is fast in asking.

“It’s a guy from the Summer Kingdom. He is running around in the streets and making chaos with his water” I see the female, obviously called Mor, answer. She wears red jacket and pants just like Nesta, but her has a brighter hue, which matches her golden hair perfectly. And another difference is the weapon belt hanging on her hips.

“I’ll take it,” Azriel says, and runs out on the street. Mor follows him. 

“Are you crying?” Rhys asks.

“No! Yes... I just thought about another time. But let’s forget that” I give a little smile, and he smiles back. Then he leans forwards, and kiss my tears away, slowly. I look at him, then close my eyes, and kiss him on the mouth.


	3. To The Stars Who Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is also by @a_court_of_tar_maf_and_war on instagram <3

No. No no no. Definitely not. Why can I never find a suiting dress? Rhysand says we will go for dinner, wear something cute, and here I stand with a black, fuzzy dress. I look into the wardrobe. Dress after dress, hanging there. Maybe… Maybe I shouldn’t wear a dress? This was my chance to be free, eh?

Since I don’t own anything else than dresses, I will have to get new ones. There’s no time for buying any, but maybe… I go to the door and ring the bell. Nuada comes and opens the door immediately.

“Yes, my Lady?” 

“Please, could you fetch a cute shirt and pants for dinner?”

“Your size, my Lady?”

“Yes” I answer with a smile, which she returns. Within ten minutes she returns with the clothes, and she helps me put them on. The dark blue pants are wide and soft, and the top is tight, made in a soft silver-grey fabric. Then Nuala arranges my hair in two dutch braids which end in buns. 

“What is the time?”

“6 pm.”

“Oh no!” I was supposed to meet Rhys now! “Nuala, thanks for the help, but I really got to go” 

With a last “Bye” I rush out and down the stairs. I think I hear Nuala saying “Goodbye” softly behind me, but I’m not sure. I continue down to the hall, where Rhys stands, waiting for me.

“Hello, Feyre darling,” He says with one of his precious smiles “How good you look today.”

“Thanks, you t…” I begin, looking down his clothes. He wears tight, dark blue pants and a loose, silver-grey shirt. 

“Oh” He smiles towards me.  “How did you know?”

“Well, I have my sources,” I say, trying to sound mystic and a bit nonchalant. 

Rhys smiles.  “Indeed. Well, we’d better get going”

“CASSIAN!” It’s Nesta, running down the stairs “Oh, damn, where is he? He never comes in on time. Damn it, have you two seen him?”

“Unfortunately not,” I answer, “Sorry, but we’ll leave now”

“Bye,” Nesta says, then starts muttering for herself. I turn to open the door but see Rhys standing there, holding the door open.

“Ladies first” I smile and bow, then I take the door and push him away.

“Kings first” He chuckles softly and goes out the door. 

I follow him. The twilight sky is beautiful, but I know that in an hour or so, the stars will be visible, and the sky will be even more beautiful. Though, it’s a little cold. My hand searches his, and he takes it. Then we just walk, silently. I don’t know where we are going, and I don’t really care. Just walking with Rhys is perfect.

After a while, we arrive to a restaurant. Somehow I recognize it, even if I’m pretty sure I’ve never been here since I moved to Velaris.

“Welcome to Rita’s,” Rhys says with a smile.

“Rita’s… Wait, was that when Nesta and Cassian brought us on their date?”

“Yup. Nestie and Cassie,” He chuckles, and I got an idea.

“I want a nickname on you, too. From now, you’re Rhysie!” 

Rhys looks me straight in the eyes and says  “I love that name. But for me, you will always be Feyre darling” 

And then, he gives me another of those soft kisses.

 

After dinner, with endless flirting, kisses and eating each others food, Rhys asks me for a walk. I just assume we are about to walk along Sidra, but we don’t. He leads me toward the mountains.

“Where are we going?”

“You see the high mountain over there?” Rhys points.

“Yeah….”

“We're going there.”

“But, that’s miles away. Both north and up!”

“Close your eyes,” Rhys goes closer, and I obey him. 

I feel his lips on mine, and then his arm around my waist. 

“Don’t be scared,” He whispers in my ear. Then the air disappears, and Rhys’ arm is the only thing stopping me from falling. My heart beats faster and faster, and then… It’s over.

“Rhysie…”

“It’s okay, Feyre, it’s okay.”

“What… What happened?”

“I winnowed us. It’s a way using magic to move.”

“You mean…?” I open my eyes. And we are on the top of the mountain, the stars all around us.

“Here, drink this” Rhys gives me a glass with some liquid I don’t recognize in it.

“Oh, Rhysie. I feel…” By any reason, I think about that day on the train. About the deer. “I feel… Free. As if I could do anything I put my mind to”

“To those who look up to the stars and wish, Feyre,” He lifts his glass, and I do the same.

“To the stars who listen, and the dreams that are answered” I continue. I’m about to drink when Rhys looks me deep into the eyes.

“To you, Feyre, who shine brighter than any star. Who is my dream answered. To you I ask: Will you spend the entirety with me, dreaming? Will you be my wife?”

“Yes” And I kiss him again, deeper than ever before.


	4. Kiss The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 by @acourtofpenandpaper on Instagram!

I woke up early that morning. Nuala drew a warm bath and sprinkled rose petals over the top of the water. Mor mixed mimosas and Elain styled my hair into loose curls. Meanwhile, my stomach was a mess; an utter ball of nervousness and butterflies. But deep down I knew this was the right choice. Rhys was always the right choice.

I dressed quickly, not having to worry about any of the other preparations; Amren had scared all the vendors into a rigorous schedule of setting up and making sure every detail was accounted for. My dress was lovely, a white masterpiece of handwoven lace and intricate beads that hugged me tightly on top before trumpeting out into a somehow even more beautiful, mile-long  train.

We arrived at the chapel, an old building with gorgeous planes of stained glass that glimmered and glowed with every color of the rainbow. I waited in the lobby with the rest of the wedding party, all but Rhys, that is. The butterflies came back. I heard the buzz of excited chatter whirring inside the sanctuary, but it was soon silenced with a note from the piano as our music began.  

One by one, the groomsmen paired off with the bridesmaids to walk the aisle. Cassian with a near-scowling Nesta, Azriel with a blushing Elain, and hilariously Amren with the already-giggling Morrigan. I watched them go. I opened the doors. 

I stopped at the start of the aisle. The music softened and I heard the swish of suits and dresses as my friends turned to look at me. My bridesmaids and Rhys' groomsmen stood in a line at the head of the chapel. Mor was beaming encouragingly and Elain dabbed at her teary eyes. Cassian and Azriel were looking at their brother, Cassian with a glowing smile and a cocked eyebrow and Azriel with a wreath of shadows covering his face that was just thick enough to cover the longing in his golden eyes, but not quite dark enough to mask the happy quirk of his lips. Even Amren and Nesta were trying to support me in the best ways that they knew how; Amren with a somewhat devilish grin, and Nesta with a solemn nod. God, I loved them. I loved my family so much.

I glanced down at the carefully beaded lace that made up the bodice of my dress. It was time. I looked up and saw him.  My breath caught in my throat. Rhys stood at the altar, resplendent in his finely tailored, navy suit, his enormous wings proudly splayed out behind him. His night-black hair was neatly combed back, his violet eyes sparkling against his tan skin like fine cuts of amethyst. He was perfect. I could see the painting forming in my mind's eye: The Union of Night and Stars.  Though his lips curled into a smirk, I saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes as I walked towards him. 

"Feyre, Darling," he whispered, his voice low and husky as his eyes trailed downwards, looking me over.

He took my hand to help me over the steps of the altar, his fingers rough and callous beneath mine. I stared at them for a moment, our hands intertwined. His skin worn and tan, and mine pale and soft. It was beautiful and contrasting. It was the essence of us in a moment. Tears sprung in my eyes.  

"Darling," he whispered again. "You look ravishing."  

I smiled slowly, stepping to my place directly across  from him.

"You don't look too bad yourself."  A tear slipped from his eye at that.

"You've got a bit of mouth on you, don't you?" He smirked,  teeth shining like stars and eyes twinkling like galaxies.  

"Just wait until tonight."  Rhys barked out a laugh as the priestess behind us pointedly cleared her throat. 

This, of course, threw Cassian and Mor into an inconsolable fit of snickering which garnered an eye-roll from both Amren and Nesta.  

"My King," the priestess murmured, the tone of her lilting voice reprimanding though her roguish, pink blush and glittering, brown eyes told another story.  

The chapel fell silent, save my loud breathing.  

"Dearly beloved," the priestess began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of High King Rhysand of the Night and his bride Feyre, daughter of man." 

I tried to focus on her words, but with Rhys so close, holding my hand, it was honestly rather difficult. Then I heard the rumble of his voice. 

"I High King Rhysand of Prythian, take you, Feyre Archeron on to be my lawfully wedded wife," his voice broke. "to have and to hold, from this day forward," Tears streamed down his perfect face "for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

He slid a band of silver onto my ring finger. 

"And I,  Feyre Acrheon take you, Rhys," a few in the crowd gasped, "I mean High King Rhysand of Prythian," I amended, "to be my lawfully wedded husband," My vision blurred, "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." My hands were shaking so badly that Rhys had to help me put the ring on him.  

"You may now kiss the bride."  

Rhys lips met mine in a dance of passion to the song of claps and cheers.

"I love you, " he mumbled against my mouth, his breath hit. 

"Prove it," I whispered back between kisses. 

"I guess it's you who will have to wait until tonight." 


	5. We'll Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 by @starfallinginlove (me!)

We were sitting in a grand train carriage, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as if to prove it's wealth. I turned to my left and began to stare at Rhys. My husband, obviously sensing the weight of my gaze upon him, turned around.

"What's up, Feyre darling?" He asked, moving across to loop an arm around my shoulders.

"Just thinking," I answered giving him a small smile.

In truth, I was thinking about our beautiful Noah, whom we were going to visit, at his prestigious university.

I had given birth to him 19 long years ago, as well as his twin sister Nala. Noah now had a long-term girlfriend, Daewyn, who was beautiful, tanned and talented at both fighting and healing.

Rhys and I were on a trip to see him, taking time off our duties as King and Queen of the Night Court, leaving Rhys' cousin Mor in charge, so that we could spend the quality time with him that both Rhys and I had sorely missed since both of the twins had flown the nest.

Nala was travelling the world as a famous musician and we couldn't have been more proud of her. She had matured into a stunning young lady, whimsical and ethereal in her beauty.

Being honest, I was slightly nervous about seeing him for the first time in 2 months, the longest time I had ever been separated from him. Sure, we'd been exchanging letters. It wasn't the same, though. What if he had outgrown me? Outgrown us?

"Don't worry, darling," Rhys chuckled into my ear, stopping me from spiralling, "You are still his adored mother, he will always love you. Love us."

I gave Rhys a grateful grin.

"And," Rhys continued, "He will definitely like those cake..."

An earthshattering crash resounded us from the conversation. Rhys curled his arms protectively around me, but the force of the sudden movement separated us soon after.

The train screeched to a halt, and I whimpered heavily. Wincing, I opened my eyes and saw an impeccably large shard of glass from the smashed windows of the carriage.

Protruding from my stomach.

"Rhys!"

I was screaming, though not very loudly.

"It's ok, Feyre, I'm right here next to you," Rhys replied.

I turned my head to the left and took him in. The wound in his head looked vicious.

Fatal, even.

"I love you, Feyre Darling," He whispered, still sending shivers down my spine like the first time he saw him.

But now, he had a vacant look plastered over his face and there was blood everywhere.

Too much of it.

"I love you too, you prick," I answered back, pure love and agony in my voice.

Rhys laughed heartily, probably the last time I would ever hear that joyous sound.

The piece of glass slashed right through my stomach was sending constant painful jolts around my body, and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep my eyes open, let alone to breath.

I whimpered again.

Rhys battled to move his arm from under the collapsed ceiling of the train. The air was smoky and I could taste to fire roaring in the next carriage.

He stroked a soft line across my cheek, wiping away the tears of agony trickling helplessly down my face. They left tracks in the dust and soot.

"It's ok," he murmured, barely making a sound.

The wound on his head was bleeding profusely, too much to go back from. Nothing could save us now. Now, the only mercy would be death before the fire enveloped us in it's choking hold.

"We'll go together," Rhys said.

And there it was. The proof that this was the end. Rhys, the love of all my love, - my soulmate - had just spoken the words that lit up flaring gold on my wrist. That Tamlin never said when he passed. He wasn't my soulmate. Rhys was.

He smiled, seeing the soulmate mark glow then closed his eyes, and I knew that that was the last time I would see his eternally violet eyes again - in this world at least.

"Rhys!" I screamed. "No, don't leave me, don't leave me!"  
  
Tears wracked my body wholly. This horror, this pain... it was worse than the glass stabbed through my stomach.

I was screaming and screaming and screaming. I couldn't live without him. My brave, bold, selfless mate.

However, I wasn't stupid enough not to realise that my end was nearing as well. My death was coming, swift and unstoppable.

The thought calmed my frantic rage.

Breathing in deeply, I stroked my fingers delicately along his peaceful face. I knew it was time.

The pain had subsided until I couldn't feel it anymore, so I leaned across and kissed my mate, thousands of memories surfacing.

Tamlin's death, the place where my story truly began. Our first meeting. Our friends. His proposal; our wedding. Noah's birth, then the sudden surprise of Nala following him straight out of the womb, a brilliant shock to us all. Our children's successes. The crash which had happened just minutes ago.

I sighed. I would never be ready to leave all this behind, but I knew that I would be going with Rhys into the next world within moments.

"It's been a gift, Rhys," I mumbled deliriously into his hair as Rhys' soulmate bond lit up gold, "All of it."

And so I drifted away, following my mate into this comforting, eternal darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
